


Mammoth Hunt

by BecauseDawn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseDawn/pseuds/BecauseDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jael has taken his clan south where they hunt some mammoth. Alim demonstrates a new hunting technique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mammoth Hunt

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pcNtbdJ5j)


End file.
